Krissy's First Spanking
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Krissy decides to disobey orders and Dean gives her her first Winchester spanking. Warning: Spanking.


Title: Krissy's First Spanking  
Author: Truman's Shell  
Beta: No Beta this time, so please forgive my mistakes  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Krissy Chambers, Sam  
Scenario: Dean spanks Krissy Chambers for the first time  
Implement: Hand  
Happy Birthday a little late spn_princess. I hope you like it.

"Come on Dean, you really need to calm down," Sam said.

"CALM DOWN! WOULD DAD CALM DOWN?"

"No, but she's just a kid."

"Yeah a kid who disobeyed orders, stole my favorite gun, and went after a vampire on her fucking own."

"At least she killed it," Sam tried trying to save the little girl from the world of hurt Dean had in store for her.

"After I told her she wasn't allowed to hunt without an adult anymore, not to mention that she's already grounded."

"You did the same thing more than once," Sam tried again.

"You're right and Dad busted my ass every single time. Hell, you should be pissed too it's your grounding that she broke."

"I am so, I'm grounding her for another week plus she'll copy extra exorcisms when she's finished with her homework."

"Dean, you have to realize that Krissy was allowed to hunt…"

"Not on her own. Victor was a murderous dick, but he made sure those kids…"

Krissy opened the door and walked in before Dean could finish his sentence.

"Where have you been and I swear to God if you lie my belt is coming off," Dean growled cringing inside remembering how many times his Dad had said that to him.

"Out," Krissy said determining that was the safest answer. "OW. What the hell Dean?"

"Quit being a smartass and answer the question," Dean said.

"I went after that vampire," Krissy said with a shrug.

"After I told you not to."

"It's not like I've never done it before."

"Hey Sammy…"

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Krissy what do you want for dinner?"

Krissy looked at the angry pacing Dean, and decided to butter him up by saying,

"Cheeseburgers and cherry pie."

"Smart move kiddo, but I don't think you'll be able to buy your way out of this one," Sam said smiling as he started walking out the door, he stopped and turned around, "By the way your grounded for another week for skipping out on your grounding."

"Sammy, no," Krissy pouted.

"Sorry but it's happening kiddo, good luck with Dean."

"Yeah I'll need it," Krissy muttered.

"Take a seat Krissy," Dean said pointing to the couch. He was happy that he and Sam had been able to give Krissy a home, well a lair according to Charlie. She was able to go to the school and didn't have to worry about the supernatural once she got home. He even liked the boy posters pasted all over her room. Even though he wanted to punch Justin Bieber, the kid was a dick and he would bet had a contract with Crowley.  
Krissy did as she was told, not that she wanted to.

"Wanna tell me what you were thinking?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to show you that you were paranoid and that I could do it," Krissy said honestly.

Dean huffed and counted to ten in his head. God the kid was too much like him. He'd even given his Dad half that answer once, but didn't have the balls to call the man paranoid, that was Sammy's job. Knowing that she was so much like him scared him even more. He knew how to hop to when an order was given and been doing so since he was four, Krissy on the other hand never learned to follow orders which was dangerous in their line of work. Shit, he didn't even know if Lee ever spanked the kid. He doubted it and knew for a fact the Victor wouldn't spank the kids for hunting.

"Krissy, I know you're an awesome hunter, but you're also a kid and to put a fine point on it you're my kid, so when I tell you not to do something you need to do what I say."

"Dean, I told you to leave me in Conway Springs."

"And I told you, that you were too young to live on your own."

"No I'm not, I just turned twelve!"

"Shit you better start applying for your social security checks," Dean growled.

"You don't have to be a dick. OW! DEAN!" Krissy screamed when Dean landed two hard swats. Krissy sat down pouting fiercely.

"Listen Krissy, I told you when we left Kansas that you had two choice one stay with me and Sammy or go live with your Aunt. You chose us and I've never been happier. Sammy and I love you and would never give you up, but at the same time we have to keep you safe. I told you last night that we would go after the vampire as a family. You know what family is and you know that families have rules. You broke those rules by going after the vampire on your own."

"Dean, you don't understand, I hate vampires, they killed my Dad," Krissy interrupted.

"I get that and that was why you were going with us even though our rules say that you're only allowed to hunt on the weekends and school vacations."

"Which is stupid."

"But it's what we agreed on. If I had my way you would retire until you graduate, but I know you'll never go for it."

"You wouldn't give it up either."

"I can't there's a difference."

"Bullshit…OW…FUCK…DEAN…STOP," Krissy said stumbling through the five swats Dean landed.

"You're a young lady and shouldn't swear like that," Dean said.

"You do it."

"Yeah, but I didn't at twelve. Hell if I talked like that I would've been burping bubbles from all of the bars of soap my Dad would've made me eat."

"It's not the eighty's Dean, things are different."

"Not in our house, got it."

"Got it."

"So the vampire, besides wanting to prove me wrong, was there any other reason you went after it on your own?"

"I don't want to get rusty."

"I can handle that. We can train everyday if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yes really, you might not like it all of the time."

"It's ok, as long as I keep from getting rusty. So now that that's settled I better get to the table and do my homework before Sammy gets back."

"Sorry kiddo, we have one more thing to do."

"What?"

"You disobeyed a direct order and in this house that will always buy you a spanking."

"SO not happening Dean," Krissy said scooting back on the couch.

"The one thing you should know about spankings is that you really don't get a say in them."

"Dean! I'm too old."

"My last spanking was when I was twenty-three, so you're not too old," Dean said calmly.

"You're not my Dad, Dean," Krissy tried again.

That one hurt, but Dean had expected it.

"No, but I'm your guardian and I love you."

That took the wind right out of Krissy's sails.

"Do you really have to?" Krissy asked looking down.

"Yeah, but you can keep your jeans and I'll only use my hand," Dean said sitting down and motioning for Krissy to come over.

Krissy walked over dreading it. Her Dad had spanked her a few times in her life and when she looked back on it they were always because she did something to put her life in jeopardy.

The second she was there, Dean helped her over his lap. He knew how much it sucked waiting for the first swat so he landed it seconds later. He rained down swat after swat ignoring the small sounds of pain coming from Krissy. He honestly forgot how much he hated this, landing a correction swat was easy, but giving the whole shebang sucked big time. His only hope was that Krissy wouldn't hate him when it was over.

Krissy tried to be mad at Dean for doing this. The man could spank and he was setting an inferno right over her jeans. She started wiggling and saying 'ow' after the first ten, hoping that would make the man slow down, but it didn't. His hard hand kept falling over and over until the need to beg overwhelmed her,

"Dean…I'm…sorry…I'll…follow…orders…I…promise."

Dean heard Krissy's first sobs and tilted her forward. He decided ten would be enough as he started to attack her sit spots. Krissy was sobbing uncontrollably by the time he was finished and took her into his arms holding her tight.

Krissy leaned in returning the hug. She understood why Dean spanked her and decided to take it easy on the hunting for a while. If Dean kept his promise and trained her maybe the desire wouldn't overwhelm her anymore.

"You ok?" Dean asked placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"No my butt hurts," Krissy said giving him a slight push and getting a smile in return.

"Are you going to hunt on your own again?"

"No. Are you really going to train me?"

"Yes and I'll keep our deal that you can hunt on the weekends and when you don't have school as long as both Sammy and I agree that you can handle yourself."

"Sammy isn't going to be a problem."

"Probably, but I can handle Sammy," Dean said smiling evilly.

"Handle me how?" Sam asked walking in.

"Dean's going to train me," Krissy said smiling.

"As long as you finish your homework, train to your hearts content and maybe just maybe I won't complain when Dean forces me to take you on a hunt," Sam said setting the food on the table.

Krissy jumped off Dean's lap and hugged Sam hard. Maybe living with the Winchesters wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
